In the World of Trump: ArteStella
by Killjoy Luvs Cake
Summary: bad with summaries, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Prologue

In the country of Spades, the king is an eccentric man. He does things that his people may disagree with, but is still loved in the end. His queen, a gentleman of grace, but was once a troublesome child. Even so, he is loved. The hack, a knight whom the king and queen trust with their lives. He is a man of wisdom, whose medicine have documented from old to new, despite the weird ingredients it's always a fast cure. He is a loyal ally of the king and queen.

In the country of Hearts, the king is a no nonsense man whose love for his people is as great as his land stretches. The queen is a woman of kindness and grace. A noble man he is. The jack of hearts is a man of free will. Loved by all and willing to see the good in everyone, whether friend or foe.

In the country of Clubs, the king is a fearsome man. Strong and broad his shoulders stand to bear the weight of his country. Behind his childish smile is a hope of friendship, but it is long clouded and lost to his people. The queen is a strong, majestic woman. Her strength is as great as her beauty. An untamed wild warrior willing to fight to protect her people. The jack is a noble man, given the position by status, but his morals are not in the wrong. He has a love of music which brings joy to the kingdom.

In the country of Diamonds, the king is a frivolous man always enjoying the company of women. The country flourished under his rule despite his ways. He is loved and loves in return. The queen, a shy young girl with a strong sense of justice. She is a jewel of their kingdom. Despite her appearance, she is capable of defending the kingdom when the king is away. The jack, loyal to the queen for he is her brother. He stands aloof but loyal to the queen. A man considered by many as the second king.

In this world of Trumps, outsiders are forbidden. But that law has been broken.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1-1

~_**Spades**_~

_What's all the noise about?_

_There are so many soldiers here today. _

_The river is blocked._

_We can't work like this._

_Didn't you hear?_

_Hear what?_

_The queen…_

_The queen has passed._

_What?_

_He fell asleep. For a long time. When he didn't wake, he was announced dead._

_The king is in sorrow. But he's still here to see him off._

_Poor queen._

_Indeed it is. It's an unknown cause. But I think we all know what did him in._

_And what would that be?_

_Are you daft? Poison! of course._

_Why would you think that?_

_Well, what else would it be?_

_Shush, the king is coming this way._

The whispers of the crowd reached the deft ears of the king. He reacted none to the people, and the people understood. Today was a tragic day. The day of the queen's death. The queen was a dear treasure of both the kingdom and the king himself. He did his best to protect their people, even in sickness and health. He was a brilliant man who respected all. Most of all, the king.

They were very close. At times people would see the king and queen play in the very river the queen is being sent off in. In those times the queen is always smiling, no matter it be raining or storming with snow, he would smile. The king, as eccentric as he was, would follow in suit, and just the same, smile and laugh.

It was sudden. There was no time for the king to understand what had happened, but he does not wish to see the queen go. No one did. The queen is not to be buried, but to be set as the sleeping beauty under the gazebo. He will not rot, for his beauty is too great for that. No. He will grace his people even in death.

The casket was set, and the candles were lit. The king stood by his queen. He took his hand in his. The warmth long gone, but still there in the queen's smiling face. He looked so peaceful. So innocent, and he truly was.

He just couldn't understand. What had his queen done to deserve something like this. Those perfectly carved features…the perfection… he knew why. It had nothing to do with whether his queen was innocent or not. It was the fact that he was queen that he became the victim of this tragedy.

He did not shed tears for the fallen queen. Tears will not bring back the dead, if it did then let this river be his tears, and the cries of his people be his own rage against the heavens, but nothing will change. War is upon them.

He turned from his queen and faced his people. The flames from the candles burned, just like his soul. The few words that fell from his tongue spread like wild fire. This is war.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

_Long live the queen… _The murmurs of the crowd spread within themselves before it became a chant.

_Long live the queen…! Long Live The Queen!_

Night fell, and most of the kingdom is asleep. The children who don't understand what is going on are still childishly playing the night away despite their parents' lectures. The animals have long hibernated in their dens. Only the nocturnal come out.

Under the gazebo where the queen lied another awaits. Staring into those flawless features. The blonde of his hair shimmered despite the state of the body. It was enticing. As if he were still alive.

He extended his hand, a movement to try and touch the queen. To test whether the queen lying there is real or an illusion. He paused in hesitation. He didn't believe it, but what if it's real. What if the reality is no longer an illusion and _this_ is reality. He continued despite his worries and instantly pulled back at the slightest of touch. It was just so unreal.

"He looks just like you."

Startled, the man immediately pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and turned away from the stranger.

"Or maybe you look like him." He continued. The other only kept quiet. "Of course I know it means the same thing." He chuckled. "You're free to take a closer look if you want. But looking at a dead corpse really isn't that pleasant no matter how beautiful he was."

The man sighed before extending his hand out to the other. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Alfred, and you are?" He asked, but the other just hid his face behind the hood even more, but he did speak.

"Of course I know who are. You are the king after all. But for someone like myself, to give my name is unworthy of the memory."

The king dropped his hand and a small smile crept up into place.

"You're both so alike."

The man watched as he sat on the edge of the casket towering over the dead queen. It was so unreal. It was like watching Sleeping Beauty being kissed by her prince. The feeling that the slumbering might wake at any moment swept through him, but this is a fairy tale. The queen is dead.

"Breath taking, is he? Almost like he's still alive. If only this fairy tale were real, and this sleeping princess of mine would come back to me."

He closed his eyes and shook his head waving those thoughts away. Because the queen will never return.

"… … Kirkland. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

The king smiled and looked up from his daydream.

"And the same name! So alike, yet so different. But a word of the wise, in this world of ours, things like a last name doesn't exist."

Arthur was taken aback by the nonchalant comment. A 'thing' like a last name doesn't '_exist_'. In this _world_. And the dead queen in the casket…-

"So beautiful. As if he was still here." The king had taken that moment to get closer to the other. "If only I can make you stay. If only I can make you _mine_, then you won't ever leave. If only…"

"If only _he_ was still alive." Arthur finished.

Alfred looked away. He didn't know how to answer. He was slightly ashamed to do something like that before the very body of the queen he loved.

"You miss him."

There was a short silence.

"No. I don't." The king wasn't lying. "It hasn't been that long. I don't miss him."

"But you do love him."

He nodded a few and sat down on the edge of the casket. Taking a deep breath, he answered while looking at his beloved queen.

"Yeah, lots."

He ran a hand through those golden locks.

"The night sky sure is beautiful tonight…" Arthur said.

"So beautiful," the king said ,never lifting his gaze from the queen. "It's almost too cruel."

A moment of silence fell between the two. Out of respect for the queen, or maybe there was just nothing to talk about. But it didn't last very long before the king spoke again.

"Please. Come to the castle with me. You must not have anywhere to sleep and there must be a lot of questions you want answered. I don't think I can answer all but I can what I can."

"No. It's alright I—"

"Please."

"…Yes, your majesty."

The king leaped off the casket into the water. With an extended hand he smiled at the other.

"Just call me Alfred, and in turn I'll call you _England_."


	3. Act 1 Scene 1-2

~**_Clubs_**~

"The Queen of Spades has passed." A soldier reported.

"Is that all?" The soldier nodded. "Then you may go."

"Why must you do that?" A gentlemen clad in formal wear of the kingdom of club's asked.

"What must be done to protect my people must be done." The king answered. "I did what I did for my people."

"And that's why I'm asking. Why was it necessary to do that. The queen meant no harm to our people. There was no danger."

The man just simply did not understand. What harm has the queen posed? What harm _could_ he pose?He was just a simple man. Nothing more, nothing less. Surely enough, he was loved. The king's smile filled with childish innocence rose. Though he probably meant no harm, the smile itself sent shivers down many spines. It was no different for this man.

"Why would you ask such a question?" The king asked in that childish manner he was known for. "Do you question me as your king?"

"That is not what I mean…! It is simply a question of curiosity.!"

"Then do not ask again… I do not want to hear of it, after all, curiosity killed the cat."

"No. I am within my rights to address this matter and—"

"Your position."

"W-what?" The man was slightly taken aback by the king's abrupt interruption.

"I'm asking what is your position."

The man's eyes slightly widened from the question. No, not a question — an order. He narrowed his eyes and straightened himself up before answering.

"I am Roderich. The Knight of Clubs, Roderich."

"Exactly." The king announced. "You are a _Jack_."

A derogative term for the knight, yet the correct title for what he is. Roderich is but a jack in the political world. Though status is quite high, it is nowhere near that of the _king_. He had no chance to win over the king.

The king got off his throne and steadily headed towards his jack. In a dangerous tone, he whispered into the ear of the jack.

"_Know your place_."

"I heard the Queen of Spades had fallen. Is this true, Ivan."

A woman clad from head to toe in armor approached the king. She had been away for a long while only to return because of the news of a kingdom's queen's departure. It was a shock really. It threw the world off balance. Accusing and being accused only led each other to war. And that's exactly what they were heading towards, as the Kingdom of Clubs is the victim of such accusation.

"Elizabeta…" The smile he always carried wavered for a millisecond, but it was long enough for the queen to catch. "We are going to war soon. We must prepare for their attack."

The king walked past the queen, only to be stopped by the metal gauntlet of the queen.

"Wait." She commanded. "We need to talk."

"Talking isn't necessary." The king said. Quiet as he usually does, but maybe it was too quiet. But that does not mean it's a good thing. However it did not make the queen back down anymore than she felt necessary.

"Then give me an answer!" She shouted.

Rage. Fear. Haste. It was all possible behind her sudden need for an answer. But maybe it was a sudden need, but a natural curiosity. The king did not turn around to answer. Quiet and cold was his answer. It was so different from all those times before where he would do things on a childish whim. It was as if he was a different person.

"_An answer is not necessary_."

_Not now_.

The king left, and the queen stood there in fear? Anger? Awe? Even the queen herself did not know what it was. She could not contemplate how cold Ivan had become. More so than he usually is. At least then he didn't mean it, now…

Shock. It was shock she was in. It wasn't until a soldier came by that the queen snapped out of her mindless state. Well, more or less.

"Oh, Toris. It's you. Good morning. How was your day?"

The soldier, Toris, smiled. A king and gentle smile. It wasn't something someone so accustomed to war could pull off, yet he could. It relieved the queen somewhat from her stress. But not completely.

"Same as always. But more importantly you should rest, your majesty. You've just returned home from so long. I'm sure you must be tired."

The queen didn't object nor did she agree. She simply let the man take her to her room.

"I'll leave you to your rest, your majesty." The soldier bowed and closed the door behind him. "Ah, good day to you, sir. The queen is currently resting but…—"

The man halted him from speaking any further.

"It's alright. She would be glad to see me after all this time. Thank you for looking after her, Toris. I appreciate it." The man said before entering the room.

The room was gallant. Almost _fit for a king_. Too big for one person alone. However that's all the inhabitants there is. The queen's own little room. Decorated to feel at home. That's the impression it gave, however the resident of the room was too important to make it so.

No matter how roomy, or how welcoming, the queen's presence was too overwhelming, and she hated it. The queen adored company. She desperately wanted company. Only a few would feel welcome to enter as they please, however they are not company, but soldiers of the same rank. More specifically, _the Knights of the Trump._

"Elizabeta. How are you doing?"

The queen sat up from her laid back position to greet the man who had entered her little special place.

"Roderich. It's been too long since I last saw you. How are you?"

The guest, Roderich, smiled as he approached the queen. And on on knee, he took the queen's hand and kissed her ring.

"Same as always I see." Elizabeta laughed and flopped back down onto her bed again. "You never change do you. Such a gentleman." She chuckled and sighed. "Ivan's not talking, if that's what you want to know."

"Well, not anymore… How was your trip?"

"You always do that. You really don't change." She sat up to look at the man. Loving eyes stared at the other. "You haven't changed at all. And it makes me wonder…do you still love me?"

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

Roderich let out a small laugh.

"I—"

"Mr. Roderich…! M-Mr. R-Roderich!"

Another soldier, smaller than Toris, came barging into the room. He was young and frightened. But that didn't seem to be anything new.

"Ravis, is everything alright?" The queen asked.

"Ravis, come out and play with me."

In came another soldier. With features similar to the king, but so different.

"Anya!" Roderich exclaimed. "This is the _queen's_ room. Please do not come in so abruptly." He scolded.

"But…Ravis looked so terrified. I just wanted to comfort him."

"That is no reason to come barging in. Ravis, you should know better."

The child soldier was still clinging to the queen, frightened of the other intruder. The queen softly petted his head and chuckled at the sight.

The Knights of the Trump are not company. No, they're _family_.

* * *

**A/N: READ THIS! ** Okay so, yea, kinda obvious im basing this off of the cards that came with artestella. Damn me for coming too late and not ordering them before it became like $200. still want it tho. **IMPORTANT**: in the deck of cards that came with the special edition are the characters and their suits. the characters on the face cards appear twice, so remebering there's the nyotalia version, im using them in their place. and as for their names, i'll either use what himaruya likes or something that sounds similiar to their country name.

Fem!Russia = Anya(fan made, but himaruya liked it)


	4. Act 1 Scene 1-3

~_**Spades**_~

"And the Knights of the Trump are?"

"The Knights of the Trump are what you would probably call the royal guards of the king. Something similar to your 'Knights of the Round Table'. They're all equal in status of course, just not in title. But they're all talented in something of their own. That's what makes them different and unique. But just like your knights, they do the same in protecting our kingdom."

England accepted the new information rather well. It had been a week since he had been here, but there were still so many questions he had to ask. So many things unasked, and so many unknown. But everyday they went at it little by little.

"But, I still don't get it. How is it that you know of our world, while all of…"

"ArteStella."

"ArteStella, yes, your world, has no idea of it?"

"That's a bit complicated. A gift probably. You see, I kinda knew about other worlds for a while now. But it was out of nowhere. Like a _dream_."

"In other worlds, you have no idea."

The king laughed. "Yeah, no idea."

"Honestly, you're just like America. Not just the way you look, but even your on-look towards life."

"Well, are you suggesting that this may as well be a parallel universe or something?"

England contemplated the idea, all the while staring at the tea set before him.

"A _Wonderland_, may be a better way to describe it."

Alfred, the king, looked confused. A Wonderland in terms, is a world where dreams are reality, and reality are dreams. A paradox of some sorts. But that's only a world in a story of madness created by the ramblings of a professor. He adored Alice, favored her above all the other children of the Liddell family, but Wonderland is nothing more than that of a story. And Alfred had no idea.

"Wonderland?"

"It's a fictional world. About how a girl falls down the rabbit hole and enter a whole new different world underground. It was called Wonderland. But in the end it was just a dream."

Was it really a dream? In the end, Alice had forgotten, but the sister…without being told a word dreamt of the same.

"A dream world." Alfred started. "Maybe. But to us this is very real."

"It's- I'm…I'm not saying that this isn't real," Arthur stuttered, "just, just…—"

"Relax, I was just kidding. But the war is upon us. That much I cannot kid about."

England sat back down from his sudden outburst. This Alfred is _very_ much like America.

~_**Diamonds**_~

"Sir, I have some bad news." A soldier said immediately after entering the room.

"What, can't it wait?" The king complained.

The king had been enjoying the view of his garden from his balcony. The gardeners were currently tending to his roses, and they looked so lovely while working so hard for his sake. The king enjoyed the sight very much. It was _breath taking_ as he puts it.

"Well, yes…but…" The soldier didn't know how to deal with the king's frivolous ways and just decided to obey to orders and keep quiet until the king was ready.

Minutes passed and the king still wasn't ready for the news. The soldier was starting to get frantic and decided to speak up, but not before the door was slammed opened.

"Francis! What are you going to do about this!" The man demanded.

"Geh! Vash…" The king was shaken from his daydream.

Vash had always had the authority of a king. The people of their kingdom had acknowledged that. But he opted for the knight's position in order to protect his people, and more importantly, his sister, the queen. But many, including the people of the other kingdoms had acknowledged him as the second king, however his position as Knight does not give him full authority over government matters. In particular matters of war was not for him to decide.

"About what?" Francis asked.

"About what? Didn't anyone tell you?"

"I tried but…" The soldier spoke up.

"The Queen of Spades had passed at the hands of Clubs." Vash announced.

The king was shocked speechless at the revelation. He and the queen were close once upon a time. And he knows very well how Arthur is able to take care of himself. This was a joke. That's right, a joke.

"Vash, this is a bad joke, even for you."

"The queen is dead." Vash delivered.

"No!" The king shouted. "Stop saying that. He's not dead!"

"It's already been a week since. She had passed. Now wake up and see the danger coming our way. There will be war."

The king shook his head in denial. He knew Vash wasn't lying. The man never did have a sense of humor. But the words just didn't make any sense. He was a mess.

"Um…Sir, I have a letter." The forgotten soldier said.

Maybe it was bad timing, or perhaps it was good. It tore the king's attention away from the current issue at least. But not for long.

The letter was from the King of Spades. Francis received the letter with shaking hands. It was an urgent matter judging from the seal, but he just couldn't bring himself to open it. Vash had grown impatient with the king's behavior and removed the letter from the king's hands, and began reading it.

"It's a letter of alliance." He said. "He wants the Kingdom of Diamonds to be his ally for the war."

He looked up from the letter and at his king. Four simple words left his lips. But that was all that was needed.

"What is your answer."


	5. Act 1 Scene 2-1

~_**Spades**_~

"Did you deliver the letter?" The king asked.

Today he was outside for once. It had been a while since he came out. In truth, no one had seen the king leave the castle ever since the sending off of the queen. _It must have been hard of him_, at least that's what everyone thought. He was the same as he always was, but in the eyes of the kingdom, it was as if he was forcing himself to uphold the spirit of his people. But that wasn't it.

They knew. The Knight of Trump that is. They are the closest to the king. Chosen by the king to serve the kingdom. But they always remain loyal to him. The king gets to choose who will become a Knight, but they also have a right to refuse. Not once have they questioned him, and not once had they disagreed with him. And the _truth_ behind his behavior is also theirs to keep.

The soldier stood up straight and greeted the king.

"I had passed it along to Mathew. He should have received it by yesterday. If he decides to come then he will be here in about one week's time.

"In a week, maybe even less, we'll have our answer." The king pondered, then sighed. "Ugh. Why does it have to be so long." He complained.

The soldier smiled and dropped all formality as she punched the king square in the arm.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt."

"Don't be such a baby. When have you been unable to take one of my punches."

The king was rubbing his arm to ease the temporary pain.

"Always so violent. I can't believe we're related."

"Well believe it, _your majesty," s_he grinned. "Your cousin, the _Ace of Spades_, is gonna be the one to bring this kingdom to victory."

"Yeah, right." Alfred joked back, but the smile on her face had fallen, and a serious atmosphere fell in its place.

"I mean it." She said while getting on her knee and taking the king's hand in her own. She kissed his hand before letting go to place her hand over her heart and pledged. "I swear to you, in the name of this kingdom, we will not lose this war. I, Rica, the Ace of Spades, will bring victory to her land."

"I accept." The king replied.

It was in that moment that a hooded stranger came strolling in. Rica stood with a readied stance preparing to draw. It wasn't until she saw a familiar face before dropping her weapon and greeting the other.

"Briana! Whose that?" Rica pointed to the hooded man.

"…" He kept quiet while the king got up to greet him.

"Bored?"

The other nodded. Alfred smiled at this. It was extremely childish of the man, but it amused him so. He was so much like the dead queen.

"Let's head back. I'll introduce you then."

"What?! This is _Arthur_? But they're nothing alike." Rica exclaimed.

"Calm down. If you look closely, they do look very much alike." Briana said.

Rica puffed her cheeks. "I just don't see it. Exactly _how_ is he like the queen."

Briana circled the man before promptly removing the hood. She held his face close to her own and searched his features for any semblance of the queen. After a moment she let go and circled him again like a predator it's prey.

"He has the same build, but I can't really tell that well with these clothes on."

England didn't understand what the two were talking about. Then again, he didn't exactly understand half of the things going on. He can relate why they must go to war, and the such. After all in his world, that's exactly what they did all the time.

"Then we'll just strip him." Rica shouted while a grin graced her face.

"I'd rather you not." England returned.

"But you know, those clothes…attract a lot of attention. Maybe it would be best if you were to wear our clothes for the time being." The king said. "I think you'll fit Arthur's just fine. After all, he probably won't be wearing them ever again." The way he put it was so nonchalant as if it wasn't much of a big deal. But it hurt, at least that's how Rica and Briana felt.

A few minutes passed before England came out of the dressing room. He wore the color of pride, just like many of the others. It wasn't adorned by spades like the rest, but it suited him. It fit completely to his size.

"Beautiful." The king had said before addressing the other two in the room. "What do you think?"

"Like he never left," were the words that fell from Rica's lips.

"Exactly like he never left. I'd think it'd be better if her were naked, then no one would recognize him."

England blushed and was ready to object before Rica interjected. "Briana!"

"No, she's right." Alfred got close again. "It'd be best if you stayed in the shadows like you've been doing."

England just didn't understand. If the queen were to return, the country would be happy. Even if he were a fake, why not make the announcement.

"Because the body is still here." Briana answered. Apparently England had been thinking out loud. He blushed.

"Then why can't I just be someone who looks like him. A body double even?"

"Because it's forbidden." Rica answered. "It's forbidden for one to have another the same in the land. We are all different. That's what we are." She fumed. "You can't be seen, so you can't be seen. If you're not gonna listen, I'll just have to bash it into you."

She made to reach for her wooden sword, but the king stopped her.

"Alfred…"

England didn't understand any of this.

"_Why_?"

Alfred looked at him. He blinked once or twice before looking away, but then back.

"Indeed. Why?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fem!America: Rica**

**Fem!England: Briana** - i got that from Britania, minus the 't' and the second 'i' and Briana b(^v^)d


End file.
